User blog:Stofferex/ERB vs MLP!
Hi there, I was bored so I created this blog (only for bronies and if you know some stuff about MLP). Ok, basically I have a list of all rappers in ERB so far and I want to you to find a MLP character that matches this character. Example: Gandalf vs Twilight Sparkle (magic) And yes, you can re-use a MLP character if it matches more than 1 character. And you can also put more than 1 MLP character against a rapper, if there is more than 1 character who has connection with the rapper. Also, make sure to tell the connection between them. Lets see how many we can fit to one ERB character! Characters: *John Lennon vs Flash Sentry *Bill O'Reilly vs Gilda *Darth Vader vs Nightmare Moon *Adolf Hitler vs Discord *Abe Lincoln vs Mayor Mare *Chuck Norris vs Big Macintosh *Sarah Palin vs Mayor Mare *Lady Gaga vs Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores *Kim Jong Il vs Queen Chrysalis *Hulk Hogan vs Iron Will *Macho Man vs Snowflake *Justin Bieber vs Scootaloo *Ludwig Van Beethoven vs Octavia *Albert Einstein vs Star Swirl the Bearded *Stephen Hawking vs Twilight Sparkle *Genghis Khan vs Gilda, King Sombra *Easter Bunny vs Derpy Hooves, Pinkie Pie *Napoleon Bonaparte vs Sunset Shimmer *Napoleon Dynamite vs Spike *Ben Franklin vs Granny Smith, Derpy *Billy Mays vs Applejack *Vince Offer vs Flim *Gandalf vs Trixie *Dumbledore vs Star Swirl the bearded *Dr. Seuss vs Cheerilee *William Shakespeare vs Zecora *Mr. T vs Iron Will *Mr. Rogers vs Fluttershy *Captain Kirk vs Princess Luna *Christopher Columbus vs Commander Hurricane *Nice Peter vs Lauren Faust, Princess Celestia *EpicLloyd vs Lauren Faust, Princess Luna *Master Chief vs Chief Thunderhoof *Leonidas vs Iron Will *Wright Bros vs Flim and Flam, Rainbow Dash *Mario Bros vs Lyra & BonBon *Elvis Presley vs Hoity Toity *Michael Jackson vs Applejack, Sapphire Shores *Cleopatra vs Princess Cadance *Marilyn Monroe vs Rarity *Bill Gates vs Filthy Rich *Steve Jobs vs Applejack *HAL 9000 vs RD-5000 *Frank Sinatra vs Hoity Toity *Freddie Mercury vs Fancy Pants, Lyra Heartstrings *Mitt Romney vs Silver Spoon *Barack Obama vs Mayor Mare *Doc Brown vs Twilight. Mov, Lesson 0 Twilight *Doctor Who vs Dr. Whooves *Clint Eastwood vs Braeburn *Bruce Lee vs Rainbow Dash *Sherlock Holmes vs Twilight Sparkle *Batman vs Mare Do Well *Moses vs Twilight Sparkle *Santa Claus vs Pinkie Pie *Adam vs Shining Armor *Eve vs Princess Cadance *Martin Luther King Jr vs Zecora *Gandhi vs Fluttershy *Thomas Edison vs Cranky Doodle, Trixie *Nikola Tesla vs Flam *Babe Ruth vs Big Macintosh *Lance Armstrong vs Lightning Dust *Skrillex vs Vinyl Scratch *Mozart vs Octavia *Rasputin vs Zecora *Joseph Stalin vs King Sombra *Vladimir Lenin vs Princess Luna *Gorbachev vs Princess Cadance *Vladimir Putin vs Princess Celestia *Boba Fett vs Shadow Bolt *Blackbeard vs Pipsqueak *Al Capone vs Diamond Tiara *Joan of Arc vs Twilight Sparkle *Miley Cyrus vs Phono Finish *Bob Ross vs Cheerlie, Fluttershy *Pablo Picasso vs Spitfire *Michael Jordan vs Rainbow Dash *Muhammad Ali vs Iron Will *Donald Trump vs Filthy Rich *Ebenezer Scrooge vs Cranky Doodle Donkey *J.P. Morgan vs Flam *Kanye West vs Zecora *Death vs ??? *Rick Grimes vs ??? *Walter White vs ??? *Superman vs Rainbow Dash *Goku vs ??? *Edgar Allan Poe vs ??? *Stephen King vs Twilight Sparkle *Sir Isaac Newton vs Cheese Sandwich *Bill Nye vs Bill Neigh *Neil deGrasse Tyson vs Princess Luna *George Washington vs ??? *William Wallace vs ??? *Artists vs ??? *TMNT vs The Power Ponies *Ghostbusters vs The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Babs *Mythbusters vs Flim and Flam brothers *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man vs ??? *Romeo & Juliet vs Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Bonnie & Clyde vs ??? *Zeus vs ??? *Thor vs ??? *Jack the Ripper vs Cheerilee's Garden *Hannibal Lecter vs Pinkamena Diane Pie *Ellen DeGeneres vs Pinkie Pie *Oprah Winfrey vs Sapphire Shoes Category:Blog posts